La chasse au phoenix
by IAmAFence
Summary: Sherlock enquête sur d'étranges disparition et se retrouve rapidement face à un mur . Pour trouver le coupable, il doit trouver un appât . Il se rappelle alors d'une jeune femme à qui il a rendu un service particulier . Pas de romance mais laissez moi une chance
1. 1 : Prologue

******L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock appartiennent à la BBC et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle . Adlyn Isleen, sa famille et quelques autres m'appartiennent .**

* * *

**T pour allusions et sang**

**Pas de romance**

**OC présent mais pas envahissant**

* * *

Le bruit de la pluie envahissait la chambre, battant sur la fenêtre puis dégoulinant le long du carreaux . Le jour n'était pas encore tout à fait levé mais la journée promettais déjà d'être sombre et humide . Le peu de lumière grise que fournissait un soleil caché derrière d'épais nuage gris donnait à la pièce un air dramatique . Elle suffisait pourtant à une jeune femme, assise dans un fauteuil aux coussins bleus passés, pour éclairer les pages d'un livre usé par le temps et dont le papier ondulait, signe qu'il avait déjà été oublié sous une averse comme celle d'aujourd'hui . La jeune femme avait tiré le fauteuil du coin où il se trouvait habituellement pour le placer juste en face de la fenêtre, si près que ses genoux touchaient le mur . Son bras gauche était calé sous sa poitrine et se soulevait au rythme de sa lente respiration, son autre bras tenait le livre par le milieu, laissant tomber les deux parties de chaque côté . Il était environs 7h30, à cette heure là, le bâtiment n'avait que pour seule compagnie le service de nuit . Elle appréciait ce moment de tranquillité, c'était le seul moment où elle pouvait laisser la porte de son espace de vie ouverte sur le long et froid corridor qu'était le couloir d'hôpital où des gens comme elle devaient rester cloitrés . Au moins à une heure pareille, les infirmières n'étaient pas toujours derrière elle à lui faire la morale sur ce qui la fatiguerais et sur ce qu'elle ferais mieux de faire . Elle n'avait pas non plus à craindre le service de nuit, ces feignants se contentaient de fixer la télé et ses séries policières répétitives dans leurs salle de repos et ne bougeaient que lorsque qu'on les appelait . Elle lisait avec attention un poème sur la brume matinale, ses yeux verts ne se détachant pas une seule seconde des mots inscrits sur le recueil jaunis . Sa main tremblait légèrement, elle soupira pour la calmer mais cela était inutile . _Même aussi peu, c'est trop_, pensa-t-elle . Elle abandonna et laissa tomber son frêle avant bras sur ses cuisses couvertes du pyjama bleu ciel réglementaire . Un frisson la parcouru et elle descendit la manche de sa robe de chambre rouge bordeaux . Elle faisait partie des peu d'affaires qu'elle avait pu amener ici et passait ses journées blottie dedans, traînant ses chaussons en forme de tricératops qu'une amie lui avait ramené après un voyage aux états-unis . Leur visions lui remontait un peu le moral, lui faisant oublier quelques instant la froideur de l'hôpital et son odeur de désinfectant et de souffrances . La plupart du temps, elle était dans les chambres des autres patients de son service, traînant sa carcasse dans les couloirs, pestant contre le personnel médical . Elle releva la tête et vit une partie de son reflet dans le carreaux . Sa mine fatiguée, sa peau pâle et sa maigreur squelettique- due en grande partie au fait qu'elle refusait la nourriture de l'hôpital - lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être elle, d'être juste un corps . Avant, elle aimait sortir et rester enfermer quelque part la rendait folle, elle avait toujours envie de bouger et bougeais tout le temps, trainant avec elle sa joie de vivre et sa présence envahissante . Elle n'était désormais plus que l'ombre d'elle même, se satisfaisant d'aller dans le parc comme seul déplacement . L'idée lui donnait envie de pleurer, elle pris ses longs cheveux bruns et ondulés pour en recouvrir son visage, respirant leur odeur de shampooing à la mangue qui couvrait quelque peu l'odeur de l'hôpital qui l'avait imprégné . La douceur de ses cheveux la réconfortèrent, depuis qu'elle était toute petite elle adorait se cacher le visage avec et avait toujours refusé qu'on les lui coupe pour cette seule raison . Elle tourna la tête à gauche pour regarder l'horloge pendue au dessus de son son lit et qui lui indiquait ,avec une exactitude presque insupportable, 7h40 . Il restait donc 20 min avant que le bâtiment ne retrouve son insupportable frénésie, les malades et les familles compatissantes défilant dans les couloirs, répandant une ambiance morne et maussade partout où ils étaient . C'est pour ça qu'elle préférais fermer sa porte, pour que sa chambre ne soit pas envahie . Elle ne laissait quasiment personne entrer, de peur qu'il transporte de mauvaise ondes . Les seuls qui entraient étaient soit invités, soit persévérant . Les personnes qu'elle détestait le plus étaient sans doute les infirmières, elles ne lui avaient jamais souri et se contentaient de lui administrer ses soins dans la plus froide rigueur . Son grand plaisir était de jouer avec leurs nerfs, en bloquant sa porte avec son lit à l'heure des soins, en faisant le mur où en leur piquant des trucs dans leur salle de repos . En piquant un calendrier, elle avait pu obtenir toutes les dates d'anniversaire et ne demandait l' avis de personne pour avoir une part de gâteau, ou le gâteau tout entier . Pour la suivre dans son petit jeu, elle avait deux alliés . Un vieille dame qui perdait un peu la tête et au caractère bien trempé que tout le monde appelait Mamy, et un adolescent rebelle et au sens de l'humour sans limites, Jack le terrible, comme le surnommait les infirmières . Elle voulu remettre ses cheveux en arrière mais son bras heurta le barreau métallique qui portait le sac de liquide transparent qui s'écoulait dans ses veines, entrant dans le creux de son bras par une aiguille habilement caché par un pansement carré . La vision du tube sortant de la manche de sa robe de chambre et la reliant au liquide bienfaiteur lui donnait envie de tout arracher, mais la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle avait eu un terrible malaise ,avait passé deux jours à moitié consciente et on avait dû, ironiquement, la nourrir par perfusion car la nausée qu'elle avait la dégoutait même de l'air . Pour oublier sa colère, elle reprit la lecture du poème, oubliant le tremblement de sa main . Elle tendit l'oreille au son de bruits de pas . Elle reconnu le pas lent et resta penchée sur l'ouvrage . Elle ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle l'entendit rentrer et lança d'une voix assurée pour cacher sa faiblesse :

" Je ne pensais pas avoir l'honneur de ta visite si tôt le matin "

Elle ne releva pas le fait qu'il ne réponde pas, elle commençais à le connaître . Elle sentit sa présence juste derrière elle, sa présence envahissante et mystérieuse, presque enivrante . Elle l'entendit se pencher par dessus son épaule, frôlant ses cheveux en bataille et poser son regard sur sa lecture .

" Des poèmes ? Deviendrais-tu romantique ? "

Elle gloussa, referma le livre et le brandissant dans le vide, elle lança avec une pointe de cynisme :

" Moi non, mais la personne à qui il appartenait oui ! Je l'ai volé hier à une infirmière, elle s'en servait pour faire passer des petits mots plus que compromettant . On ne devrait jamais sous-estimer une fille qui à des journées entière à perdre . C'était presque trop facile . Mais ça fait que j'ai encore plus de plaisir à le lire .

- Une liaison avec un médecin ?

- Avec une chirurgienne plus précisément ! Je me demande la tête que ferais son mari si il découvrait le bouquin ! Je crois que j'ai entre les mains un excellent point de pression . . . "

L'homme derrière elle gloussa . _Diabolique _murmura-t-il . Elle se leva, s'appuyant sur la perche de sa perfusion et marcha jusqu'à la table de nuit à côté de son lit pour fourrer le dit point de pression dans le premier tiroir . Elle se retourna ensuite vers son invité, le grand brun avait les mains dans le dos . Une moitié de sa figure pâle était éclairée par la faible lueur du jour grandissant, l'autre dormait dans le noir . Ses yeux clairs la fixait, elle se sentait transpercée par ce regard puissant, se sentant sans cesse sondée, analysée . Elle savait bien qu'avec lui, elle l'était toujours, rien ne lui échappait . Elle lui offrit un faible sourire et posa sa main libre sur sa hanche .

" Alors ? Que me vaut le plaisir de la visite du grand Sherlock Holmes ?! "

* * *

_Je sais, c'est court, mais c'est juste un avant-goût !_


	2. 2 : Février, pas le temps de s'ennuyer

**Les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle . Adlyn Isleen, sa famille et quelques autres m'appartiennent .**

* * *

**T pour allusions et sang**

**Pas de romance **

**OC présent mais pas envahissant**

* * *

Réponse à la review

HollyLola : Merci pour cette première review, je ne vais pas trop m'étendre sur la maladie, je ne pense même pas dire que quoi il s'agit ( car je n'en sais rien non plus ) mais merci encore pour ces mots encourageant !

* * *

C'était un froid soir de février que le drame s'était déroulé, et cette affaire avait par la suite affolé les médias et les esprits de la capitale anglaise . Il faut dire qu'en matière de mystérieux, elle avait fait fort .

C'était donc lors d'une soirée pluvieuse qu'une voiture conduite par un couple assez alcoolisé avait brutalement percuté un innocent piéton, un homme quarantenaire, marié et respectable . L'humidité de la chaussé s'était ajouté aux facteurs, de même que l'ivresse du conducteur et l'encombrement de la route . La police avait donc bloqué le passage, pendant que les médecins et les pompiers faisaient leur maximum pour extirper les passagers de l'amas de métal qu'était devenu leur véhicule . Les façades alentours étaient éclairées alternativement par les gyrophares des camions qui se regroupaient autour du désastre comme des fourmis autour d'une tâche de confiture . Des visages curieux épiaient la scène, à moitié cachés derrière leurs rideaux, protégés du malheurs par leurs carreaux . Le couple de la voiture n'avait que quelques blessures superficielles et essayait de raconter les faits aux policiers en choisissant toutes les formulation qui les avantagerait . Le piéton cependant n'était plus conscient depuis un bout de temps et son état inquiétant poussèrent les ambulanciers à le transférer vers l'hôpital le plus proche . La crise cardiaque fut déclarée pendant l'entrée de la victime dans le véhicule . L'ambulance parcouru alors à pleine vitesse les 2km qui la séparait du bâtiment médical . L'homme qui la conduisait avait plus de 20 ans d'expérience et savait exactement les routes qu'il devait prendre et les infractions qu'il devait commettre pour sauver la vie de son patient . Arrivé à l'hôpital en un temps qui serait un record pour un véhicule quelconque, on ouvrit les portes de l'ambulance et ne découvrit à l'intérieur que le médecin en charge du piéton, couché à la place de la victime et inconscient . Et évidemment, tous cela n'aurait pas été intéressant si il n'y avait aucune trace de l'homme percuté .

La police fut bien sûr appelée et des moyens important furent employés afin de retrouver cet homme, que les médecins disait incapable de se déplacer . La thèse de la disparition volontaire fut très vite effacée et celle de l'enlèvement s'installa rapidement . Car oui, il n'y avait aucune trace du piéton . Tous les proches furent interrogés, sa femme, sa famille et ses amis passèrent à 'interrogatoire mais on ne trouva rien de concluant . Les indices eux aussi manquait à l'appel, rien dans la fameuse ambulance ne donna une piste aux enquêteurs et la police pataugea très rapidement dans cette affaire qui leur paraissait impossible . Les esprits virent alors s'affoler, et les thèse plus farfelues les unes que les autres se répandirent dans Londres . Certaines même venait à douter de l'existence de l'homme disparu . C'est donc à contrecoeur que la police dut faire appel à l'unique détective consultant du monde qui avait accepté prétextant que c'était uniquement pour se distraire . C'est donc accompagné de son assistant John Watson que le grand Sherlock Holmes se rendit à l'hôpital où devait être accueilli le patient ce fameux soir de février . Fidèle à sa réputation, le ciel anglais était gris et la pluie menaçait les toits des immeubles . Le médecin qu'on avait retrouvé inconscient fut le premier à passer à l'interrogatoire, un homme roux et assez enrobé qui avait une vie trop occupée par le travail pour se trouver une femme . L'inspecteur Greg Lestrades avait prévenu Sherlock qu'il n'obtiendrais rien de ce "témoin", mais il fut quand même déçu . L'ambulancier se souvenait juste qu'il marchait vers l'ambulance, il décrivit le "trou noir" qu'il avait à la place du souvenir du trajet et racontât son réveil à l'hôpital . _Inutile et assez ennuyant _pensa le détective . Il remarqua tout de suite à quel point la police le mettait mal à l'aise vu comment il évitait le regard de tout membre des forces de l'ordre mais cela semblait plus être de l'intimidation que de la culpabilité, c'était en tout cas ce que disait ses mains moites et son bafouillage . Le conducteur du véhicule se montra tout aussi inutile, cet homme d'âge mûr disait être trop concentré sur sa route pour se soucier de ce qui se passait à l'arrière, en effet, Sherlock remarqua vite que l'homme ne savait rien, il se tenait droit, la tête haute, trop fier pour mentir . L'inspection du véhicule fut un peu plus fructueux, dans un recoins, les yeux perçant du détective découvrirent un bout de verre sur lequel se trouvait un trait rouge, plus précisément une graduation . L'objet placé dans un sachet, il le cacha dans sa poche, de peur que la police ne lui prenne les fruits de son travail . Il prit un air concentré pour ne rien laisser paraître quand il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'état général de l'ambulance . Aucune trace de sang, et tout était plutôt bien rangé . Il déclara ensuite que ça lui suffisait et retourna sur Baker Street en laissant la police dans le même état d'avancement que lorsque qu'il était arrivée . Sally Donovan ne put s'empêcher de pester contre cet homme qu'elle jugeait comme n'étant qu'une gêne pour l'enquête .

Il fit le tour des indices qu'ils avait, très peu donc, ce qui laissait un champs de réflexion beaucoup trop large . Beaucoup d'hypothèse était encore probable mais rien ne pouvait confirmer l'une d'entre elle . Au moins, Sherlock avait quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit . John quand à lui était affalé sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur, à chercher on ne sait trop quoi sur le net . Le détective était fasciné par sa capacité à s'occuper avec une chose aussi futile qu'était internet . Les meurtres sont quand même beaucoup plus intéressant . John put se trouver une autre occupation quand on sonna à la porte . Vu que mme Hudson était sortie, le blondinet se leva et descendit ouvrir sans se presser pendant qu'on insistait sur la sonnette . _Chien perdu _marmonna Sherlock pour lui même en soupirant . Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, sa tête appuyé contre sa main, encore concentré sur l'affaire de ce matin . Son assistant remonta, toujours avec sa tête à moitié endormie, suivi d'une petite grosse femme dans un énorme manteau de fourrure, au bord de la crise de larme . John sortit la chaise, celle pour les clients, proposa à la femme de s'asseoir puis alla dans son fauteuil . La femme inspira profondément avant de commencer un monologue sur son prétendu adorable cocker Gigi . Sherlock n'écouta pas et John non plus . On aurait pu croire qu'il l'écoutait mais regardait le papier peint juste derrière elle . Le détective mis fin à leur calvaire .

" Vous devriez allez voir votre voisine, apparemment vous n'avez pas l'air de très bien vous entendre . Elle est jalouse de votre mariage et de votre réussite et cherche par tout les moyens à vous gâcher la vie . Votre chien s'est introduit dans son jardin et elle prétendra qu'il à attaqué son chat, ou un de ses chats . Evidemment c'est faux . Maintenant, si vous pouvez partir ce serais bien, je suis un détective, pas un coach pour conflit de voisinage . "

Il lui lança un sourire plus qu'exagéré . Elle se leva en faisant un bruit de mécontentement, John se leva et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte qui claqua derrière elle . Il remonta et sourit à son colocataire .

" Merci, lança-t-il, un peu plus et j'allai savoir combien de motifs compte notre papier peint " Et il se rassit dans le canapé .

L'après-midi se composait d'autres clients tout aussi inintéressant que Sherlock envoyait bouler avec presque un peu de plaisir . Un homme n'eut même pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'il fit demi-tour, chassé par quelques phrases qui résumait son problème et sa solution . En fin d'après-midi, on sonna de nouveau et les deux colocataires soupirèrent presque en même temps . Mme Hudson, qui était enfin rentrée de ses interminables "courses" ouvrit la porte et la personne lui mâchonna quelques mots avant de monter en trombe les marches de l'escalier et surgit dans l'appartement . La chaise était encore là, Sherlock fronça les sourcils . La jeune femme en face de lui était essoufflée comme si elle avait couru et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de problème avec son chien, ni de peine de coeur ou de quelconques soupçons sur les activités de son grand-père vivant en Allemagne . Elle vit la chaise et s'y assit sans rien demander et s'adressa directement à Sherlock alors que John n'avait pas eu le temps de s'asseoir .

" J'ai pensé qu'un peu de distraction te plairait . J'ai un nouvel indice dans mon enquête et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser .

- Je ne dit pas non, on s'ennui tellement ici que même aller dans le parc est devenu "fun" ! "

Agrippé au bras de Sherlock, la jeune femme sortit dans le couloir, trainant sur le sol glacé en linoléum ses énormes chaussons en forme de tricératops .

" Tes horrible chaussons font un boucan pas possible ! Pesta-il

- Tais-toi ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu´il nous arrive ! Les dindons sont au poulailler en train de picorer le fumier . Elle même si ils nous trouvaient je vois pas ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire .

- Tu n'as pas perdu ton cynisme avec tes kilos . C'est plutôt bon signe .

- Le corps fatigue mais la tête suit toujours ! Le personnel médical doit bien servir à quelque chose . J'ai d'ailleurs entendu parler de croissants hier soir, j'ai bien envie de leur rendre une petite visite . . . "

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et elle pressa le bouton du 5e étage qui se trouvait au dessus de leur têtes . La cabine remua puis ouvrit ses portes dans un tintement . Le couloir sentait la mort et avait l'air encore plus sombre que celui d'en dessous . La malade longea les portes jusqu'à s'arrêter devant celle qui portait le numéro 32 .

" Mamy m'a parlé d'un patient, m. Hornillet, je crois que c'est celle là . "

Elle ouvrit la porte sur la petite pièce sombre où se trouvait un vieil homme relié à des machines qui produisait un son au rythme de sa respiration bruyante qui envahissait toute la pièce .

" On va secouer un peu la volaille ! Chantonna-t-elle en lâchant le bras du détective un peu perplexe

- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Le débrancher ?

- Ho non, il suffit juste de trouver le capteur, juste ici ! Elle pointa du doigt un petit objet noir collé du côté gauche du torse de l'homme, et de l'enlever, comme ceci ! Il détecte les battements du coeur, quand il ne sens plus rien, ça déclenche une alarme et ce petit monsieur va pouvoir avoir un peu de compagnie et le service de nuit va se sentir utile ! "

Elle jeta le capteur derrière elle puis se rattacha au bras de Sherlock . Ils empruntèrent l'escalier de secours pour ne pas croiser les deux infirmières et le médecin qu'elle venait d'alerter et descendirent sans se presser jusqu'à la salle de repos dont la porte avait été laissé grande ouverte .

" À croire qu'ils n'apprendront jamais à me connaitre " soupira-t-elle avant de s'emparer d'un sachet en papier blanc posé en évidence sur la table en formica qui faisait face à une télé qui diffusait du télé-achat . Elle souri face à la vision du sac rempli d'une dizaine de croissants dorés et luisants et suivi le grand brun jusqu'à la morgue où se trouvait son fameux indice .

Même si Sherlock n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle disait, de tous les client de la journée, cette jeune femme était de loin la plus surprenante vu la tête de John . Et elle le compris très vite en voyant la tête à la fois étonnée et confuse que portait les deux hommes qui lui faisait face . John brisa le silence en éclatant de rire .

" C'est vraiment pour ça que vous êtes venue ?!

- Parfaitement ! Répondit-elle, un peu vexée, Ce sont de vrais problèmes, au moins aussi important que ceux des autres personnes venues s'asseoir ici !

- Oui, c'est pas totalement faux ! Mais là, ce ne sont pas les services d'un détective que vous demandez !

- Peut-être, mais je suis prête à payer la somme qu'il faut pour ces services, voir le double !

- Je ne prends pas d'argent, répondit Sherlock qui n'avait jusque là encore rien dit, encore un peu troublé .

- Et bien je peux vous payer le triple de la somme que vous devriez faire payer ! Renchéri-t-elle en secouant sa tignasse brune

- Je ne veux pas d'argent, allez-vous en maintenant . "

La petite femme qui se tenait droite jusque là, la tête haute, le visage calme et impassible, sûr d'elle, s'écroula soudainement et mit son visage entre ses mains en soupirant bruyamment . Elle passa de la négociation à la supplication, comprenant qu'il ne lui restait que très peu d'espoir .

" Je vous en supplie ! S'écria-t-elle en se redressant et en joignant ses mains, Je ferais n'importe quoi ! Il faut vraiment que vous m'aidiez ! Je sais que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais je ne supportais plus de les voir, eux et leurs vies parfaites, ha ! Ils me sortait par les yeux !

- N'importe quoi ? S'étonna Sherlock

- Absolument tout ce que vous voudrez ! Même si c'est sexuel ! "

John leva un sourcil, et la jeune femme senti une lueur d'espoir .

" Pourquoi pas . Répondit Sherlock, laissant ses réflexion de côté

- Vraiment ?! S'écria-t-elle, sautant presque de sa chaise

- Sherlock !

- Quoi John ? C'est une bonne idée non ?

- Mais enfin . . .

- Quoi ?! Ça pourra toujours nous être utile !

- Quoi ? Une esclave ?

- Bien sûr ! Mme Hudson se plaint toujours de faire ma vaisselle !

- Elle voudrais que tu la fasse, pas que tu trouve quelqu'un pour la faire !

- Alors je lui dirais que c'est moi !

- Si vous voulez ! Tant que vous remplissez votre part du marché ! Répondit la jeune femme, qui s'était redressé et s'occupais de ses longs cheveux bruns, auparavant coiffés en chignon qu'elle s'efforçais de refaire après sa supplication qui les avait éparpillés .

- Vous, taisez vous ! Lui répondit fermement l'assistant en la pointant du doigt, Sherlock, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée .

- Et moi je crois que si . Lui répondit le détective en se tournant vers la jeune fille, Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire au juste, je ne vous ai pas écouté tout à l'heure . "

La jeune femme fut un peu surprise, et fronça les sourcils . Elle repris une position confortable sur la chaise en veillant à rester droite .

" Dans quelques jours, aura lieu l'anniversaire de mon père qui rassemble ma famille proche, attendez . . . " elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petite papier qui semblait avoir été arraché à un carnet " Voici l'adresse . La dernière fois que je les ai vu, ils m'on tellement bassiné avec leur vies incroyablement parfaites que pour ne pas perdre la face quand ils m'ont demandé ce que je faisait, je leur ai dit ' Eh bien, moi je sors avec Sherlock Holmes', je sais, c'était une mauvaise idée mais, ah ! Vous auriez dû voir leur tête ! J'ai bien vu qu'il ne me croyait pas, alors j'ai dit que je serais en sa compagnie pour la fête . Idée stupide, je sais . Mais maintenant, si je me pointe sans vous à leur stupide fête, ils vont vraiment me prendre pour une imbécile et je vous dit pas la réputation qu'ils sont capable de me faire .

- En gros, il doit faire semblant d'être votre petit copain ? Demanda John, qui commençais à comprendre le ridicule de la chose

- C'est ça . "

Le blond s'installa dans le fond de son fauteuil et essaya de calmer le fou rire qui lui montait dans la gorge . Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne idée .

" Soyez là-bas à 18h30, lança-t-elle en soupirant et en rassemblant ses affaires, je ne vous garanti en aucun cas que vous allez passer une bonne soirée . "

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers mains s'arrêta soudainement .

" Au fait, je m'appelle Adlyn Isleen "

Elle quitta l'appartement, laissant à l'intérieur les deux colocataires qui espérait qu'elle serais la dernière cliente de la journée . John était au bord du fou rire et Sherlock ne savait plus trop quoi penser et n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son enquête .

* * *

Oui je sais que ça à l'air un peu bizarre, mais laissez moi encore une chance .


	3. 3 : Trop facile !

**L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock appartiennent à la BBC et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle . Adlyn Isleen, sa famille et quelques autres m'appartiennent .**

* * *

**T pour allusions et sang**

**Pas de romance**

**OC présent mais pas envahissant**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

LondonSkyforever : Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle est pas hyper sympa mais tu va comprendre pourquoi . Quand à Sherlock, j'ai moi aussi hâte de l'écrire dans cette fête, mais ça ne seras pas pour toute suite .

* * *

À une heure de la nuit où les rues sont vides, où les insomniaques cherchent leur sommeil et où les bars lâchent dans la nature des humains aux idées troublés pas l'alcool et la fête . À une heure où les gens biens sont sous leurs couvertures, quelqu'un vient tirer de leur sommeil les respectables habitants du 221B, Baker Street en s'acharnant sur la sonnette qui tira de son sommeil tranquille cette brave Mme Hudson qui, le visage engourdi par ce réveil brutal, enfile ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée . Une femme bruyante s'engouffre dans le hall, se jetant dans les bras de la vieille dame en pleurant . Elle essaye de parler mais ses mots sont déformés par ses sanglots . Confuse, Mme Hudson se sent obligée d'appeler son locataire en hurlant dans la cage d'escalier, immédiatement suivi par une porte qui claque et des pas alourdis exprès pour manifester un certains mécontentement d'avoir été sorti du lit . La mine grincheuse, Sherlock apparu devant la petite femme en pyjama et à la face rougit par les larmes .

" Quoi ?! " pesta le détective contre celle qui l'avait réveillé .

Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, ce qui agaça davantage son interlocuteur .

" C'est mon fils, commença-t-elle, j'avais remarqué depuis quelques temps qu'il n'allait pas bien, et dans la nuit je me suis réveillé en sursaut avec un mauvais pressentiment . Alors, je suis allé dans sa chambre, et il n'était plus là ! " Et elle refondit en larmes .

" Et alors ?! La police ne peut pas s'en charger ! Râla le pauvre homme encore à moitié endormi

- La police ?! Ce sont des incompétents ! Ils me retrouverons mon fils quand je ne serais plus de ce monde ! C'est d'un vrai détective dont j'ai besoin ! "

Elle parlait avec tant de rage et de détermination que Sherlock ne savait plus trop quoi répondre . Il fut distrait par le bruit des pantoufles de John qui descendait lentement les escaliers, visiblement peu atteint par la situation . Il bailla et admira la scène .

" Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, s'exclama Sherlock qui venait d'avoir une idée brillante, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais je met mon meilleur homme sur l'affaire !

- Quoi ? S'étonna l'assistant désigné

La mère inquiète compris l'habile stratagème et explosa

- Hors de question ! Hurla-t-elle en se défaisant de l'étreinte de la logeuse, je ne suis pas sortie en pyjama en pleine nuit pour avoir un sous-traitant ! "

John fut vexé de cette appellation, Sherlock quand à lui était plutôt surpris du tact de cette cliente et n'osa pas répondre . Les deux hommes furent poussés dehors et entrèrent dans le taxi qui attendait devant . Fermement, la mère demanda à ce qu'on la ramène d'où elle venait et le chauffeur démarra . L'engin s'arrêta dans un quartier résidentiel mortellement silencieux et aux parterres de fleurs jaunes éclairées par les réverbères . Dans une petite maison de brique rouges, tout était silencieux et impeccable . Pas la moindre trace de poussière, rien qui ne traine et des photos de famille souriante sur la cheminée . Une perfection qui cache un mal-être évident . Malgré tout les efforts de la mère célibataire, l'endroit respirait l'angoisse et la tristesse . La femme contemplait son chez elle, le regard perdu dans le vide pendant qu'on apprenait tout d'elle en inspectant juste la décoration d'une banalité affligeante . Elle commença à raconter son inquiétude à propos de son garçon pour illustrer la scène, comment il avait commencé à s'isoler et à ne plus parler . Comment il lui faisait part de son malheur et qu'elle le sentait, très lentement, s'éloigner d'elle et de sa vie . Il était malheureux, et elle faisait tout pour qu'il aille mieux . Mais comment redonner goût à la vie à quelqu'un qui n'en veut plus ? C'était son combat quotidien et elle le sentait vain . Le détective alluma la lampe de la cuisine et contempla la boîte de cachet posé sur la petite table ronde, en plein milieu, en évidence . Sans même voir qu'il s'agissait d'antidépresseur, il conclut qu'ils appartenait au fils, jamais sa mère n'aurait laissé une telle imperfection au milieu de sa cuisine .

" Ce n'est pas un enlèvement, commença-t-il, il est venu ici et à pris un cachet, avant de partir . C'est une fugue, et c'était réfléchi . "

La femme en robe de chambre acquiesça faiblement, sentant ses espoirs s'effriter petit à petit . Elle proposa de leur faire voir la chambre et les conduit dans une petite pièce sous les combles . Le lit était fait, tout était rangé ,à l'image du reste de l'habitation . Sherlock remarqua la fenêtre qui donnait sur un bout de toit puis sur un noir complet . Il remarqua ensuite un petit bout de papier plié coincé dessous . Il souleva le carreaux et s'en empara . Il fronça les sourcils à sa lecture, les mots laissait peu d'espoir mais était à la fois étrangement positifs . Il ordonna à John d'aller voir ce qui il y avait en bas du bout du toit, puisque de tout évidence, le fils était passé par là . La main tremblante, sa mère arracha des mains du détective le petit bout de papier qui portait les derniers mots de son enfant .

_Je ne peut plus continuer . Je suis désolé . Ma vie peut encore servir une dernière fois ._

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour contenir son explosion de malheur . Cette feuille de papier lui annonçait définitivement qu'elle ne verrait plus le visage de l'enfant qu'elle avait élevé et aimé pendant seize longues années . Au fond, une petite voix lui disait qu'il serait mieux ainsi . Car il n'avait jamais aimé la vie, et que passer encore le reste de sa vie à la supporter l'aurait rendu encore plus malheureux . Sherlock ignorait complètement la pauvre femme en pleurs, il regardait d'un air détaché son assistant enjamber la fenêtre et progresser à petit pas sur les tuiles . Ses chaussons n'étant pas très adapté à ce genre de sorties . Armé d'une petite lampe de poche, il observa l'arrière de la maison .

" C'est un terrain vague ! beugla-t-il, on peut facilement y accéder en sautant du toit ! Je crois que je vois des traces de pas . "

Sherlock déclara définitivement la fugue, ça ne pouvait être autre chose . Il avait du partir pour délester sa mère du poids que serait la découverte de son corps sans vie . Satisfait d'avoir fait ses quelques déductions, il n'avait qu'une hâte . Confier l'affaire à la police et rentrer finir sa nuit . Il fit un petit signe de tête pour dire à John de rentrer et lui demanda d'appeler la police . Son colocataire soupira face à l'indifférence de son ami envers cette pauvre femme qui pleurait son fils . Mais demander à Sherlock d'être humain, surtout après avoir été tiré de force du lit, était une tâche proche de l'impossible auquel il n'avait pas envie de s'atteler ce soir . Une demi-heure plus tard, des voitures de police était venues remplir la rue d'agitation, des policiers inspectaient le terrain vague pendant que la mère était interrogée, les mots de son fils collés contre elle . Impassible, Sherlock demanda un taxi pendant qu'il expliquait toute son évidente théorie à un inspecteur visiblement nouveau dans le métier .

Au 221B, la nuit se finit dans le plus grand calme, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé . Il hantait pourtant dans la tête de l'assistant, le visage en pleurs de cette mère détruite, et pour cette seule raison, le reste de sa nuit ne fut pas des plus reposant .

John marchait d'un pas tranquille dans une rue ensoleillée, il regardait le ciel, se satisfaisant d'un aussi beau temps pour un début du moi de mars . Un sac de course à la main, il fouilla dans sa poche et constata qu'il avait oublié sa clé . Toujours pleine d'énergie, mme Hudson lui ouvrit la lourde porte avec un large sourire . Avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer le récit interminable et ennuyeux de sa journée, il se renseigna sur la présence de son collègue et monta à l'étage . Il découvrit Sherlock affalé dans son fauteuil et encore en robe de chambre qui regardait un journal plié en quatre auquel il n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser . Il resta silencieux à l'entrée de son ami mais cela s'apparentait plus à de la concentration qu'a de la méprise . John le connaissait bien . Il posa son sac sur la table de la cuisine puis remarqua l'évier, habituellement encombré de vaisselle sale, il était aujourd'hui d'une blancheur impeccable .

" Tiens ? Tu as fait la vaisselle aujourd'hui ? Lança le blond à son ami dans la lune

- C'est ce que mme Hudson croira .

John percuta, cet évier était trop blanc pour être un travail de Sherlock, il soupira .

- Ne me dit pas que c'est elle . . . "

Une porte claqua derrière lui, il se retourna et vit la demoiselle Isleen qui sortait de la salle de bain, ses cheveux grossièrement mais artistiquement attachés et en train d'enlever des gants en caoutchouc . Elle fut surprise de trouver le blond dans la cuisine mais lui lança un sourire conventionnel .

" Ho John, ravie de vous revoir !

- Vous connaissez mon prénom ?

- Sherlock en a pas toujours l'air mais il sait parler ,de temps en temps . D'ailleurs j'aimerais savoir comment il fait pour salir autant un pauvre lavabo .

- Vous avez vraiment fait la vaisselle ?

- Bien sûr, c'était le marché . "

Elle détacha ses beaux cheveux bruns et alla chercher un sac posé sur le canapé .

" Rappelez moi dès que vous ne voyez plus la vraie couleur de l'évier ! " Lança-t-elle au locataire avec une pointe de malice .

Elle disparu dans l'escalier, évita la vieille propriétaire et vida l'immeuble de sa présence envahissante en fermant la porte le plus doucement possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer .

" Ça va durer longtemps ? Lança John, je trouve tout cela assez dégradant

- Il arrivera un moment où elle ne pourra plus le faire .

- Où elle ne voudra plus .

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit . "

Le téléphone fit retentir son insupportable sonnerie, l'assistant se pressa de décrocher rien que pour ne plus avoir à entendre ce bruit insupportable . C'était l'inspecteur Lestrades qui enquêtait sur une affaire et pensait qu'elle aurait pu intéresser le détective . _Au moins pour qu'il s'occupe . _John compris que Greg réclamait de l'aide et fit part de la nouvelle à son ami . Ce n'est pas sans quelques soupirs qu'ils purent se rendre à un hôpital dans la banlieue de Londres entourés de voitures et d'hommes en uniformes . _Drôle d'endroit pour une scène de meurtre_ soupira Sherlock . C'est aussi ce que pensait l'inspecteur lorsqu'il les accueillit . Deux banderoles de police délimitaient un espace dans le couloir blanc autour duquel s'agglutinait quelques curieux . Plusieurs hommes de la police scientifique sortait de la chambre qui était protégée, une pièce à l'aspect sécurisant . Couché dans son lit, un homme bedonnant, le corps tendu et le visage déformé et figé de terreur . Des marques rouges autours de son cou et une propreté impeccable autour de lui . Les meurtres par étranglement sont les moins salissant .

" La mort est estimée aux alentours de minuit, aucune effraction n'a été signalée et les vidéos des caméras de surveillance ne donnent rien . La victime était dans le coma depuis quelques semaines, on l'a étranglé alors qu'il dormait encore . On a trouvé aucune empreinte, sur la victime ou dans la pièce . "

Greg était perplexe . Pourquoi vouloir s'attaquer à un homme dans le coma ? D'autant plus que le meurtre avait l'air d'avoir été parfaitement préparé . Mais quelque chose clochait, il le sentait .

" Avait-il de la famille proche ? Demanda Sherlock en examinant la victime

- Il était marié, une certains Paula Henington . Elle est interrogée en ce moment au commissariat "

Le détective avait sa petite idée sur l'affaire . Il demanda à voir la fameuse épouse .

Dans un bureau du commissariat, une femme se tenait sur une chaise en fer avec l'air désemparé . Sherlock remarqua ses bijoux et ses vêtements . Il lui donnait un air chic mais n'avait rien de la haute couture . Il s'assit et contempla ses mains . Une manucure faite maison, une alliance vieille et usée, un mariage malheureux .

" Votre mari vous privais beaucoup . Commença-t-il

- Ho, hé bien . . . il à toujours été très réfractaire à la dépense . Pourtant il exigeait toujours de moi que j'ai l'air d'une belle dame distinguée .

- Il était autoritaire ?

- Oui, surtout avec moi . Je devais faire attention à chacun de mes mots .

- Vous aviez des connaissances à l'hôpital où il se trouvait ?

- Ma soeur y a travaillé deux ans . Mais ça ne lui a jamais plu d'aider les gens . "

Paula parlait sans gêne mais paraissait troublée . Sherlock souriait, pour lui c'était clair comme de l'eau de source .

" Lestrades, vous pouvez faire enfermer cette femme pour le meurtre de son mari .

- Quoi ?! S'offusqua l'épouse

- Vraiment ?! Répondit l'inspecteur, étonné

- Enfin, c'est évident non ? Elle emprunte à sa soeur sa blouse d'infirmière, s'introduit dans le bâtiment, passe inaperçue sur les caméras . Tue son mari et récupère la fortune qu'il accumule depuis des années . Comme ça elle peut enfin se faire plaisir et à une magnifique vengeance ! "

Le visage de mme Henington se décomposa à l'écoute de ces mots . Elle pria son innocence mais ses hurlements n'atteignait pas le détective . Il arriva vers John et soupira .

" Pourquoi toutes les affaires sont incroyablement simples en ce moment ? "

* * *

C'était assez dur à écrire, ce chapitre à beaucoup gambergé avant de pouvoir être écrit . Au final, il n'est pas raté mais je n'en suis pas hyper fier . Il passe . . .


End file.
